St Bartholomew's
by TiffaniLouise
Summary: Spencer Valentine is sent to a boarding School, St Bartholomew's, with no room left in the girls dorm she is allotted a room in the boys '221C'. She soon becomes friends with Sherlock, John and Greg. She is drawn to Sherlock but Jim wants her and she doesn't want to ruin their friendship. - i suck at cummaries but they are all teenage characters.
1. prologue

**St Bartholomew's **

**Prologue **

St Bartholomew's was a well-established hospital located close to central London, somewhere along the line the school had become a basis for teaching medical students, producing some of the best doctor's the world had seen. The building surpassed any expectations stretching further than would be anticipated, not five minutes away from the hospitals was an adjoining building of sorts, St Bartholomew's boarding school. The school was for those who could afford it or people who were lucky enough to earn scholarships, bringing in a diverse range of students.

The building itself was a large grey stone building, quite boring in fact. The most important and interesting part of the boarding school was by far the accommodation that was ten minutes away. A large rectangular building with a courtyard in the middle, containing a garden and drive way of sorts. The building was split in two, half for the girls and half for the boys with various different entrances that labelled the building's in sections for the students.

Sherlock Holmes sighed, bringing the cigarette back to his lips and inhaling the toxic fumes of the tar. He had been at St Bartholomew's for three years and had in that time become very settled into his routines of being alone and labelled the 'freak' by some of the more 'challenged' students like Anderson and Donovan. That was until two years ago when John Watson had been allowed into the school through a scholar ship programme due to his rugby playing and aspiration to become a doctor. In the last two years, the boys had been placed together in 221B in 'Baker Street' building and become the very best of friends. Greg Lestrade, who resided in room 221A which was basically opposite their room had also become close to the two of them, often seeking out their company instead of his idiotic friends Anderson and Donovan. The two years had been quite a blur of bad behaviour and close calls but somehow they had muddled through, they were even quite excited about having their finial year before the optional (in most cases) sixth form that the school provided.

Sherlock took another long drag from the cigarette that was positioned between two of his long pale fingers. The smoke filling his lungs as he inhaled, he smiled slightly, the fairly new lip piercing pulling slightly. He had after spending two weeks arguing with his older brother Mycroft gone and got a lip piercing, a black ring as a simple act of rebellion. It fitted in with his various ear piercings and the little tattoos he had. The wind blew his black curls into his eyes, he cursed under his breath knowing that it was most likely time for a haircut but the fact his brother had mentioned that last week made him reluctant to get one. He was in some black jeans and a black top with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck, the long grey coat he had become accustomed to sat perfectly on his tall, lean body.

"I thought that you had given up smoking, something about a smoking habit being impossible to maintain in London these days." John Watson said mockingly as he approached, obviously finished unpacking all his clothes and saying goodbye to his parents who had insisted on staying an extra day to say goodbye 'properly'. John was in simple jeans, a checked shirt and a brown jacket. His blonde hair longer than it usually was, the blonde slightly brighter as well due to the summer sun.

Sherlock smirked slightly. "That was before I spent two weeks with my brother, followed by three weeks with my parents, followed by another week with Mycroft before coming back here." He said in explanation. John laughed as he lent on the building labelled 'Baker Street' where he had been living with Sherlock for the past two years. "Good break?" Sherlock asked, partly interested but mostly out of mock curtsey.

John smiled, his face lighting up with the desire to tell someone about the girl he had met over summer. "Good…very good in fact, met a girl. Her names Mary, she lives not far from me, apparently she moved in not long after I started coming here. She was so…nice."

"Did you fuck her then?" Sherlock asked quite abruptly, his crudity making John withdraw slightly as he frowned at the dark haired boy.

"It's not all about sex Sherlock, sometimes it's just nice to be with a girl to talk and stuff –" in that moment John was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

The hand belonged to one Gregory Lestrade, a good looking guy with dark hair in a fashionable cut – the one with shaved sides, back and longer top that is often quaffed back slightly. "That's a no then" he said in answer to Sherlock's question.

Sherlock sighed in annoyance "that's a shame, you get cranky when you haven't been fucked-" he registered John's disapproving expression and corrected himself "-when you haven't had sex, by my judgement there hasn't been anyone since that time with Sarah, if that even counts."

"Counts" John exclaimed, he reached back to rub his neck slightly. "Of course it counts!"

Greg laughed first, elaborating while Sherlock took another drag of the cigarette. He hooked his arm around John's shoulder "You kissed, there was some petting – at best third base."

John's face reddened as he crossed his arms in protest. "Sod off you pricks, when was the last time for you guys then?"

Greg gave a small look of embarrassment before muttering "well, I've just got out of a relationship John and I don't want to rush into anything –"

John interjected "meaning that you haven't in about four months, smooth Greg. Sherlock?" he questioned.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, taking a final drag of the cigarette before discarding it on the gravel, he stomped it out with his army boots. "Well, the opportunity during summer hasn't been amazing" he said modestly "-what with being with Mycroft or my parents but two weeks ago."

John was about to put up a protest of some sort, raising his hand when a voice came out from behind them. "I hate to interrupt this quite enlightening conversation but I was wondering if you'd care to help me." All three boys turned to look at the woman that the teasing voice belonged to.

Spencer Valentine was a very attractive young lady, she was normal size for a woman, the six inch red heels on her feet putting her the same height as Sherlock as she stood one hand on hip. Her tanned skin was covered by a short red skirt, black cropped top and matching red blazer. Her painted red lips in a wide smile as she regarded the boys. Her green eyes were beneath some long dark lashed and groomed eyebrows, her face very pleasing. The boys noticed a black balled ring in her nose on the left side as she cocked her head slightly, her side fringe falling over one eye slightly. She pushed back her short black bob that was cut to just below her ears, to reveal a variety of ear piercings, two sets on each side with two cartilage and a tragus on one and a cartilage on the other.

"Spencer Valentine" she introduced herself. "I'm new here if that isn't obvious, late applying to so I am stuck with the short straw" she said mockingly "of housing with you boys here in Baker Street" she gestured towards the building. "I'm room 221C and was told that a Gregory Lestrade, head boy would be able to show me to my room." She looked at Greg, already guessing it was the boy with dark stylish hair and a bright tan.

"Ye…Yeah" he managed. "This is John Watson" he gestured to John then Sherlock, who both gave her small acknowledgement "And Sherlock Holmes, they're rooming in 221B, so you'll be neighbours and I'm literally across the hall."

"Great" she smiled, showing her white straight teeth. She turned her body and pointed towards the blacked out car on the gravelled drive way, where a driver was unloading some stuff. "I think my brother is slightly anxious about me being in a boy's dorm, I pointed out that I would be surrounded by big strong men but it didn't seem to calm him down anymore, I wouldn't be surprised if he was hyperventilating into a paper bag right now. Luckily enough for him" she emphasized 'him' by rolling the 'm' slightly "I don't have a roommate but I'm sure you guys will keep me company." She gave a small smile in John's direction and watched his face light up red again in embarrassment, he still hadn't quite over the fact she had been listening to most of their conversation about sex or more his lack of it. "If you would be dears and help me with my stuff, then show me to my room I'll leave you to your conversations."

John and Greg nodded quickly, dumbstruck by their being addressed by such an attractive and to the point girl. Sherlock rolled his eyes and spoke "Sure" he answered for them all. She walked back to the car, all three boys following her while taking a good look at her bum in the tight red skirt.

The window to the car rolled down slightly and a man's voice came out. "Spencer I'm being serious if you get kicked out again I will not be happy."

"The 'not be happy' routine brother, I'm sure you can think of something better than that" she replied simply.

"I will be checking in on you" the voice said firmly from behind the tinted glass. "No stupid behaviour, no drugs and try to play kind with the others." She laughed at this. The voice came back a bit louder and more forceful. "I mean it, the boys here might not show much restraint but I do not want to have to explain to any more parents why their children are following you around like lost puppies."

"Firstly stupid behaviour, me? I am clean so drugs will not be a problem and I will play kind if they want me to." She paused and gave a small laugh "you have to admit that the last one if kinda funny. I mean it wasn't like I used voodoo, I slept with the guy, not my thought he followed us back to France."

"Spencer" the voice almost growled.

"Fine. Fine." She said in defeat, raising her hands in a surrendering gesturing "Play nice with the others and no using my sexuality to make slaves of the boys." The window began to rise slowly, she called back harshly "Try to get laid this year, you're getting incredibly overbearing."

Spencer turned back to the boys who all had hold of a suitcase each, she grabbed the remaining box and smiled "shall we?" Greg smiled before leading the way, she followed in line with John and Sherlock.

"Was he being serious?" John asked slightly hesitantly.

Spencer looked forward slightly confused and hummed "you're going have to be more specific."

"Your brother, about all that stuff" he clarified.

Spencer smirked as they walked into the building. "Yes. Cliff notes – this is my fourth school in England, I'm originally from France" she leant into Sherlock "and yes that means I speak excellent French which I agree is incredibly sexy. I got kicked out of my schools for various things, sex in a classroom, drinking, smoking, drugs. I used to do drugs but do not do them anymore, I am perfectly clean, for the past four months. That boy was a strange kid but incredibly good looking and like most girls I can't resist a looker, I slept with him once and he just kind followed me around. It wasn't my fault that he followed me to France but he did, my brother, the prick he is blames me, apparently it's my feminine weapons or something, he claims I used them to get what I want but I get what I want anyway."

"You can't resist a good looking boy" John repeated.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and pushed past John slightly so he was walking next to her, his long strides slowed to keep up with her heeled ones. "That's all you picked up from that" he directed at John quite harshly.

"Well good looks are a start I mean, who would want to have sex with an ugly guy or girl. I like smart guys too, smart if defiantly the new sexy. I also like bad boys, stereotypical I know but I cannot resist guys who own motorbikes or wear leathers. I liked tattoos and piercings" she looked at Sherlock with his new facial piercing "that is very sexy" she gestured towards the lip ring "but your just sex on legs. The main thing I look for in a guy is someone who wants me, like really wants me, that is such a turn on."

Sherlock smirked slightly but repressed it to a natural face as he spoke. "How long since your parents died?" he questioned.

"Eight years" she answered without hesitation, "How did you guess?"

Sherlock inhaled before speaking "The main indicator was the fact your brother dropped you off, the way he addressed you is like that of a parent, commanding, he seems to be looking out for you. There seems like no love loss there if the last conversation is anything to go by. You also have a tattoo of an angel wing behind your ear, symbolically to remember them. "

"Wow" she exclaimed, barely registering that they had stopped outside a door labelled '221C'. She fiddled for the key in her bag and opened the door, allowing them to go in for her. The set down the suitcases by the wardrobe and she set the bow on the desk before sitting on the double bed. "What else can you tell me then?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow slightly.

Sherlock gestured towards the desk chair, she gave him a nod and he pulled it out till it was in front of her and sat down, one leg crossed over the other. Spencer gestured towards the sofa, John and Greg obliged, sitting down on the plain sofa.

Sherlock pursed his lips slightly. "You're originally from France, you've told us that already but you haven't got any hint of an accent, so you spent a lot of time in England before moving here. You moved when your parents died, suggests that their death was traumatic, the dark circles under your eyes would suggest that you have nightmares about their deaths. Your brother is your main carer but has put you into various boarding schools, so he doesn't have enough time to devote to you, he has a demanding job. The blacked out car could suggest some sort of private business but most likely suggests a position in the government. He is a public man who wouldn't be able to afford his little sisters drug habits or bad behaviour to become public knowledge. The strain in your relationship could be the drugs but started before that with your rebellious behaviour, the drugs came later but didn't help your relationship at all. I would say that a bad relationship caused you to hit the drugs and now you use casual sex as a means to avoid relationships so you won't be hurt again- "

"Enough" John hissed from behind him, sensing that the conversation was becoming too much for the girl.

Spencer gave a small smile. "Well, do you want to know where you went wrong?"

Sherlock's face screwed up tightly "I went wrong?" he questioned.

Spencer tried to hide her amusement, raising her eyebrow and looking at him through her lashes. "Yes on multiple occasions I'm afraid and I wanted you to impress me" she gave a sigh. "My mother was English, Father French, we spent most time in France but I spent most time with my mum, giving me a small accent but it was slightly lost when I moved here. I did move when my parent's died, my brother was already in the country for university and with no other immediate family I came to him. Their death was traumatic, enough to still give me nightmares and enough that I do not wish to talk about it. I have been shipped off to various boarding schools due to his little time and he holds a small position in the British Government. The strain on our relationship came when one of his colleagues showed a more than professional interest in his little sister, an interest that lasted about three months before he was caught and shipped off to god knows where. That's when the drugs started, they helped to dim my emotions and made me feel like I was shining. And Casual sex is a lot more beneficial than a relationship but you are right I will avoid relationships to no means, sex proves just fine for me."

Spencer stood up, crossing the room to one of her suitcases and opened it, ready to unpack. "I'm sure that I have taken enough of your time, I'll let you get back to your conversation." She smiled, bending down to pick up some clothes, her hands clasped around various pieces of underwear, she placed it in the chest of drawers.

John got up first, Greg following his lead, they tapped on Sherlock's shoulder until he stood up. "Nice meeting you." John said as they opened the door.

"You too" she called back as the door closed behind them.


	2. Introductions

**Introductions **

Spencer read the note that had been slipped under her door earlier in the day –

_Spencer, some of the guys are itching to be introduced to you after your arrival yesterday, as the head boy I thought it would be beneficial for you to meet the people you will be sharing Baker Street with for the rest of the year. If you're not too busy could you come down to the shared space on the ground floor at half seven for some drinks and introductions, Greg. _

Spencer had decided that meeting some of her peers would be a good thing, it would also be a good chance to check out the types of boys that the school offered. She twirled around, regarding herself in the mirror on the wall. She looked good, her dark hair was slightly curly after her shower and fell naturally around her ears, she clipped back one side to reveal her ear. The white cropped top with 'love' sprayed on it in pink was barely long enough to cover her bra, it hung off one of her shoulders slightly. The high-waisted pink jeans matched perfectly, covering her belly button with three golden buttons. On her feet were some white wedged, three inches high and quite casual, she smiled happy with her appearance.

Spencer was slightly nervous as she approached the shared space of the boarding house, she swallowed back her nerves and knocked on the door before entering. The room was plainly decorated with red wallpaper and blue carpet like the rest of the buildings hallways. Scattered in the room was a variety of different sofas, chairs and a few tables back by the windows. A small kitchen counter ran along the side and there was a tele fastened onto the wall in the direction that the sofa's faced. All eyes were on her as she walked into the room, the room was filled with boys, lots of boys but she didn't expect anything less from a meeting in the boys dorm. Three girls were sat content in the corner gossiping about something unknown, they were all very pretty. One with darker skin and curly hair that was positioned on the top of her head in the bun, one cute with plain brown hair and a smile. The other was by far the prettiest, long brown hair and even when obscured by the table a good body.

"Hey" she muttered skipping over to the sofa where Greg, John and Sherlock were sat.

Greg got to his feet instantly "hey" he mirrored. "Glad you could make it."

"Glad I could come" she said politely.

"I thought it would be best if you met some of the boys before term started, gives you a chance to settle in and make some friends." Greg said quickly, his slightly sweaty palms indicating that he was nervous.

"Friends…I'm not really good with friends, I always find a way to disappoint them" she said meekly. John gave a small laugh and elbowed Sherlock.

Sherlock gave a small smile. "You'll be fine, all the boys in here are already aching to shag you, quite obvious I'm afraid."

"All the boys?" she questioned raising and eyebrow and eyeing up the three boys who had become her friends already.

"All…I didn't…." he struggled, he took a sip from the can of beer in his hand as his cheeks lit up bright pink across the sharp cheekbones.

"Admitting to wanting to shag me and now blushing, you are far too cute." She muttered mockingly. Greg handed her a can of beer, she opened it and took a sip. She had never partially liked beer but she wouldn't complain when free alcohol was being given to her. "Right the girls at the back" she gestured "they're here to –"

"- check out the competition" John finished for her. "most likely, Sally" he gestured to the one with curly hair in a bun "is shagging Anderson" he pointed to the guy with black combed back hair and a pointy nose, who was smiling at her "but has a girlfriend, she is most likely worried that you will sleep together as you live across the hall from each other."

"Yes, Connor Anderson is my roommate" Greg admitted, Spencer gave him a sympathetic look as she returned her attention to John's explanation as he stood beside her.

"The girl with long brown hair is Molly Hooper, she is a nice girl but very shy. She is most likely here to make sure that you're not getting too friendly with Sherlock, she's had a crush on him for years. And the pretty one with red lipstick is Irene Adler, she has quite a reputation and has been until now the most…interesting woman in the school, I think she has come to confirm her suspicions that you will be taking quite a lot of the attention away from her." John explained.

"So…everyone is here to judge me – nice one" she responded. "Honestly though, just because I am new and alright looking doesn't mean I'm going to steal everyone's boyfriends and sleep with all the guys in the boarding house."

Greg and John laughed, Sherlock stood up and picked up another beer, he had finished the one he was drinking. "They're not all here to judge you, they want to see if the rumours were true" he said, he leant down slightly to whisper in her ear. "they wanted to know if you were the most attractive girl in the school, they wanted to see with their own eyes how sexy you are."

"Mister Holmes" she breathed "keep giving me compliments like that and I will not be able to control myself around you" she winked at him. Sherlock smirked slightly. "So, who should I meet first…"

"I heard rumours of a new girl" Spencer turned to face the owner of the voice, as did the three boys. She was faced with an attractive guy with brown hair and green eyes, wearing an expensive looking pair of jeans and top. "A new girl who dimmed the beacon most boys hold to our Irene Adler."

"Spencer Valentine" she introduced herself. "And thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment" he shot back.

She smirked "Yes it was" she replied simply. She could feel the boys gaze as it travelled from her face, down her boy resting on the rose tattoo that stretched across her left side, it was covered slightly by the high-waisted trousers. "Do you like tattoos?"

"Not normally, they are an alteration that isn't needed on the body. But yours seem…interesting." He smiled, taking a step forward and looking her in the eye again. "Jim Moriarty" he introduced.

"What are you doing here Jim? You're not even in this building" Sherlock spat at the boy who gave a mock face of hurt.

"Don't worry Sherly-kins, I'm leaving. I just didn't think it was fair to let you have all the fun with this one, she is very very attractive and far out of your league." Jim chided.

Sherlock was about to answer back when Spencer took a step towards Jim so they were close enough that their breathes mingled slightly. She spoke with a slight edge to her voice. "Listen here Jim, I have already thanked you for complimenting me once and I'll thank you for the other compliments, they are unnecessary, I already know how good looking I am. You seem like the powerful sort who gets what he wants but in this case you're wrong, you are out of my league, and you will not be getting anything from me."

A small laughter erupted from behind them. Jim's face dropped slightly before morphing into a large grin. "You're feisty" he raised his voice before dropping it again "I like that, and I like you. So I'll be seeing you around."

"No you won't" she sung as he left the room, a bigger built man following him obediently. She tuned back to face the boys, her eyes resting on Sherlock. She winked at him "don't worry sweetie I'm here to protect you."

"I don't need your help" he hissed.

"No I suppose you don't but that doesn't mean I won't give it when I can" she smiled at him. "Plus that guys a creep who is used to getting everything he wants, he needs someone to put him in his place and today that so happened to be me." She took a few more sips from the can of beer in her hand. "So who should I know?"

Greg and John smiled slightly as they lead her throw the crowd of people introducing her to the boys, politely she shook their hands and had various degrees of small talk before moving onto a new group of people. When they had finished with the boys, they went to the back of the room and sat with the girls.

John spoke gleeful as he introduced her, his hand on the small of her back. "This is Spencer Valentine" Spencer smiled at the girls as she took one of the wooden seats in between Irene and Sally, John sat behind her on the windowsill while Greg took the spare chair opposite them.

"Hey" she muttered as she sat down.

Molly smiled "Hi, I'm Molly, this is Sally and Irene" she gestured to them both accordingly. "We're in the building opposite, how comes you're in Baker Street then?"

Spencer smiled at the warming girl. "Well I was at this school in surrey last year before I got expelled, my brother didn't think to apply to any other schools, so my late application meant that I couldn't get a space in the girl's dorms, not that I'm complaining."

"No I don't suppose you would" Molly agreed. "Where's Sherlock? I thought he was with you guys" she added with a tone of disappointment.

"He was but he must have sulked off somewhere, you know how he hates small talk" Greg answered quickly. Molly nodded in understanding but still looked slightly disappointed.

Irene who had been silently watching Spencer lent forward slightly and purred "So Spencer, why were you kicked out of your last school?" Her hand brushed against Spencer's arm slightly.

Spencer had to hold back a large grin. "Well, the last school was specifically narrowed down to a list of eight things." Irene looked slightly impressed. "1. My performance of Beyoncé's 'run the world' in a debates class was deemed as inappropriate."

John interjected "Wait a minute, what the bloody hell did that have to do with your debate?"

Spencer gave a small laugh "the debate was about who were the more dominant sex, men or women, I just used a song and 'inappropriate' dancing to illustrate the point." John gave a small smile of satisfaction and she continued "2. Turning up to school drunk. 3. Smoking on grounds. 4. Offering a teacher a lap dance in exchange for not getting a detention. 5. Being caught to many times leaving the boys dorm. 6. Inappropriate behaviour during class. 7. Possessions of illegal substances and 8. Coming into school while under the influence of drugs and having a overdoes, although the overdose wasn't actually my fault."

Irene smiled, her red lips peeling back to reveal her white teeth. "You are quite the rebellious girl then"

"Not rebellious" Spencer clarified "I just hate it when things become dull, I just want to have fun and causing mischief annoys my brother, so it's win win."

"I think that we are going to be very good friends" Irene said quickly. Molly nodded in agreement.

Spencer smiled and finished off the beer in her can before answering in a low tone. "Of course we are, we're all very good-looking, together we could have the school in the palm of her hand." She joked.

"I think you are quite capable of seducing the whole school yourself, people are already crowding to see you and you've been here little over 24 hours" Irene answers, Spencer was lost for words so instead nodded.


	3. first day of term

**First Day of term**

Spencer had woken up with fifteen minutes to get ready, she cursed herself mentally as she jumped out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom. A quick shower was an understatement, she pulled the school uniform on roughly, the slightly customized uniformed looking effortlessly good. Instead of a knew length skirt, she was sporting a very short skirt with the same blue tartan pattern on, her white shirt was undone at the top with the sleeves rolled up. Her tie undone and blazer over one arm as she grabbed the brown leather shoulder bag. On her she wore ankle high riffled socks with blue wedged heels, she pushed the door open and locked it before running down the hallway fully aware of her wet hair curling.

She stopped when she crashed into a body, sending both her and they boy flying onto the ground, she was sprawled on top of the boy.

"Fuck" she cursed, looking to see Sherlock beneath her body. "I was going to apologise but you look good underneath me" she flirted as John helped pull her off Sherlock. They were standing next to Greg in their uniform, Sherlock uniform was like her own slightly customized, the sleeved of his blazer rolled up to reveal his pale arm. The shirt and tie undone slightly. "I woke up late" she said inexplanation.

John gave a small smile "I wouldn't have guess that" he mocked, she gave him a small punch on his arm and pulled on the other side of her blazer.

"Your hair is still wet" Sherlock stated, pulling his black shoulder bag over his shoulders.

"And I haven't brushed it either but as I said, I woke up late." She huffed. "That's why I was running."

"I guessed that" he scoffed, they all began walking together towards the school.

They came out of the school's accommodation and moved towards a small park of sorts that lead towards the school. "Isn't there a shop anywhere?" she asked as she began applying mascara, using her phone screen as a mirror.

"Not through here" Greg answered. "This is the quickest way to the school but you could easily take the main road, there's a small shop there. It would take you ten minutes instead of ten though."

"Ok, I just haven't had a chance to get some fags and by the end of the day I will defiantly need one, I'll take that way home though." She said as she pushed the mascara and phone back in her bag.

By the time they reached the school Spencer's hair had dried into wavy curls, they walked into tutor, she settled down on the same table as them. Their tutor was a youngish man in his early thirties, an English teacher with scruffy brown hair and wide framed glasses. Mr Cooper spent ten minutes taking the register and asking everyone about their holiday's before handing out the time tables, he spent five minutes introducing himself to Spencer, he had read her file and thought that she was just misunderstood. When he settled back at his desk Sherlock, John, Greg and Spencer compared time tables, matching up the lessons that they would be sharing – sciences, music, PE, French. She would have English, art and history with Sherlock. She also had history with John, they had maths together with Greg. Greg and Spencer shared some various study periods (as she did with the others) and citizenship.

The bell rang and they headed off for their first lesson of the day French, they settled into some seats in the front of the class. Spencer doodle in her new book as the teacher was speaking, not paying attention to a word that the old spinster was saying until she addressed her quite aggressively. "Spencer Valentine!" Madame Grey's voice screeched. "Am I boring you?"

Spencer took her eyes off the page and looked at the slightly overweight French teacher. "Yes" she answered simply, gaining her a few gaps from the class.

"Ohh is that right, well if it isn't too boring for you I would like you to come to the front of the class and tell us about yourself." Spencer pushed her chair back and took her place at the front of the class, Madame Grey muttered "In French."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Je suis dix-sept ans, j'ai commencé à vie à voyager entre la France et l'Angleterre à cause de mon père français et de mère anglaise. À l'âge de neuf ans mes parents sont morts et je suis retourné en Angleterre pour vivre avec mon grand frère qui étudiait à Oxford Univeristy. J'ai été chassé de quatre écoles au cours des dernières années pour diverses raisons, tout en Angleterre et je passe les vacances en France dans ma maison de famille, où j'ai grandi. Il ya beaucoup plus que je pourrais dire sur moi-même mais je doute que la plupart d'entre vous pouviez comprendre ce que je disais passé "dix-sept ans que je suis"." Spencer turned back to face the surprised teacher. "Est-ce suffisant d'un sumamry de ma vie pour vous madame Grey."

_(translation - I'm seventeen, i started out life travelling between France and England due to my French father and English mother. At the age of nine my parents died and i moved back to England to live with my older brother who was studying at Oxford univeristy. I have been kicked out of four schools in the last few years for various reasons, all in England and i spend the holidays in France in my families home, where i grew up. There is alot more i could say about my self but i doubt that most of you could understand what i was saying past "I'm seventeen". Is that enough of a sumamry of my life for you Madame Grey.)_

The class were silent except a few whispers of surprised. Madame Grey pursed her lips in annoyance, her plan to embarrass Spencer had crashed and burned. "You live in France?" she settled on asking.

"English citizen, spent most of my life up until I was nine in France, My father was a diplomat." She answered with a bored tone.

"And your brother is your guardian?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, he made sure that I never forgot my father's first language." She said, pursing her lips slightly "can I sit down now?" she asked, she registered the teachers slight nod as she sat herself back in her seat next to John.

"That was amazing" John said quietly, not wanting Miss Grey to hear.

"Like so amazing" Greg said "You made her look like a fool."

"No" Spencer said as she picked up her pen and started doodling again. "I just proved that she was a fool, I didn't make her into that." She turned to Sherlock who was staring at her. "I told you that my French was sexy." She winked before returning her attention back to the doodles.

At the end of the lesson Madame Grey set the class some 'difficult' homework, instead of setting it for Spencer, she gave her a French novel and asked her to read it. Spencer agreed and pushed the book into her bag.

Madame Grey called to her as she was leaving "Je suis désolé pour tes parents" which translated in _'I'm sorry about your parents'._

Spencer responded simply as she left the classroom "Ouais, moi aussi, ils étaient de bonnes personnes." Which simply translated into _'yeah, me too, they were good people'._

She and John were then subjected to maths for an hour before break, they sat on the lawn during break, thankful that the weather was ok.

After break they all had music together. The teacher was an aging woman who was unbelievably cranky, knowing all the class and their talents already she focused on Spencer, asking her to give the whole class a performance.

Spencer put up a small fight before finally accepting to do the performance of 'any' song that she wanted. Spencer was nervous but wouldn't let it show as she settled at the piano and started playing.

Her fingers glided across the keys as she began singing _"I let it fall, my heart, And it fell you rose to claim it. It was dark and I was over, until you kissed me lips and you saved me. My hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak. To stand in your arms, without falling to your feet. But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say They were never true, never true. And the games you play, you would always win, always win— But I set fire to the rain, watch it pour as I touched your face, well it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name! –When I lay with you I could stay there close my eyes, feel you here forever, you and me together nothing is better. 'Cause there's a side to you, that I never knew, never knew, All the things you'd say they were never true, never true. And the games you'd play you would always win, always win -But I set fire to the rain, watch it pour as I touched your face, well it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_ _I set fire to the rain, And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died, 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time! Sometimes I wake up by the door, That heart you caught must be waiting for you, Even now when we're already over, I can't help myself from looking for you._ -_I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name- I set fire to the rain, And I threw us into the flames When it fell, something died 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh! Oh noooo! Let it burn, oh! Let it burn! Let it burn!" _

Spencer stopped playing and stood up, taking her seat with the glass as they applauded her politely. She ducked her head in embarrassment, she hated having to play in front of a whole class especially when it looked like no one else was going to be playing.

"Nice voice babe" The gleeful voice of Jim Moriarty came from the table behind her.

Spencer turned her whole body around in her chair to address him. "Don't call me babe, dickhead."

"touchy" he stated simply "it was a compliment, you should be happy."

"I'd be happier if you stopped talking to me, because I've been on my best behaviour today but I'm feeling like hitting you." She hissed at him.

"You should come over to my room tonight, I've been thinking about it, imagining it" he started before leaning forward slightly and lowering his voice "Me and you, my hands on your skin, me touching your sweet cun—"

Spencer cut him off by shoving his head into the desk. "that should stop you thinking about me naked and hopefully help you focus." She said simply in explanation, turning to see they eyes of the class on her.

"Head Master's office now" the music teacher practically screamed at her. "NOW!"

"Chill out, I'm going" she shouted in response as she picked up her bag. "What is everyone's problem? He was the one talking about how he wanted to fuck me, how the fuck was I meant to react."

"Head mast-" the teacher went to scream again.

"I'm going you rattled old hag, stop screaming at me." Spencer said as she ducked out the door and went in the direction of the principal's office.

Spencer saw Sherlock's curly hair by a tree on the lawn and walked over after spending over and hour with the head master. John smiled as she approached.

"Spencer, what the fuck was all that about?" Greg asked. He was sat, like John on the grass eating his lunch, Sherlock was lent against the tree without any food.

She smiled as she sat down in-between John and Sherlock. "Moriarty was asking me to come to his room tonight, said he's been imagining it. I told him to shut up and he didn't so I thought I would smash his head into the table." She pulled off her bag and blazer and crossed her legs.

"He's such a creep" John said in agreement.

Sherlock frowned, his eyes on the space between John and Spencer where Moriarty was approaching, he gestured. "What the fuck does he want now?" he asked as the others turned to see Jim approaching.


	4. Jim Moriarty

**Jim Moriarty **

"I don't know but I think were about to find out" Greg said before taking a bite of his sandwich. Jim stopped by Spencer, his right hand man Sebastian just behind him.

"What do you want Jim?" Spencer asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"To talk" he answered, she thought about it for a minute before nodding, he held out his hand and pulled her up. They took a step slightly to the side, they would still be in earshot of the others. "I hope you didn't get into too much trouble with the head master."

Spencer crossed her arms over her waist. "Not really, he started to tell me off but got lost in greeting me to the school, the tea was slightly cold but I can't complain." She mocked. "Then he told me that he would be calling my brother and that I shouldn't be so violent towards my peers, so yeah I'm looking forward to a phone call from my brother tonight."

Jim looked at the ground with a small smile, the left side of his face had begun to bruise slightly. "Well I didn't want that to happen but I also didn't force you to smash my face into the table-" Laughter came from around by the tree, the three boys had fallen into hysterics and were trying to calm themselves down. He continued with a slightly harsher tone "- all I was trying to do was proposition you, not tactfully I know, but that was all I was trying to do."

Spencer sighed. "What is it then? This proposition?"

Jim looked slightly embarrassed but shook it off with a small smirk. "I like you, your fun, attractive, feisty, smart and I want an arrangement that would best suit us both."

Spencer's facial expression changed to shocked as she exclaimed "you want us to be fuck buddies!"

"Crudely put but yes" Jim replied with a slightly lower tone.

"No" Spencer said without hesitation, shaking her head. "I will not be your fuck buddy, I know nothing about you. Besides, you see those three good looking guys over there" she pointed to where Sherlock, John and Greg sat "if I wanted a fuck buddy, I would choose one of them." She turned to walk away for him, calling back as she settled in her previous position on the grass "And Jim sweetie, you would be able to satisfy me, bye."

They waited till Jim had gotten out of ear shot before falling into laughter. Sherlock was clutching his side and tears forming in his eyes as he lent against the tree for support.

"I cannot believe that just happened" she managed between her laughs.

"Holy Fuck" Sherlock breathed, wiping a tear that had made its way down his cheek. "That was soo…desperate."

Eventually their laughter dispersed and Spencer asked "What is the deal with Jim anyway? I mean already I can see that you are like arch enemies or something" she addressed Sherlock.

Sherlock breathed, he hated telling the story but wanted Spencer to know. He started "Jim was the here before John was, back when it was just me and Greg, him and his little followers used to bully me to the extreme, they wouldn't leave me alone. It was pointless and I ignored it but that never stopped him. Then one night he comes over to my room and kisses me, like totally out of the blue, saying that he liked me and that was the reason he was bullying me. It was totally crazy, I told him to get out and then he upped his game, the bullying was worse than ever when John came along. He helped me to bet rid of them and ignore them, he hasn't really given me a second thought since but he is attracted to you so you should probably watch out."

"A big girl like me" she mocked "I'm more than capable of taking on Jim Moriarty, I'd have him begging me within ten minutes."

"Someone's got a big ego" John hummed jokingly, she gave him a small punch on the arm. "It's alright were used to it, we have Sherlock."

"I have not go a big ego" Sherlock snapped "I am smarter than everyone here, I am good looking and I'm good at sex. Those are facts."

Spencer nodded "We can't help being amazing." Sherlock gave her a 'we?' look and she clarified. "I mean I'm good looking and my body is pretty amazing. And I've had plenty of practice having sex, I'm pretty much an expert by now."

"And expert?" Sherlock questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes an expert" she said through her teeth in a mock annoyed way. "I've been having sex since I was twelve and no-body has ever complained."

"Twelve?" Greg questioned with a look of shock on his face.

Spencer had only just registered that she said it "ermm…yeah, I did say twelve, didn't i? Well no point lying about it now and before you ask I wasn't molested or anything, it just kinda happened."

"At twelve?" Greg repeated, still in shock.

"Which means four good years of practice, and you know what they say practice makes perfect." Was the only response they got before the bell went. They all went to their classes, she had art with Sherlock. Luckily enough, he didn't question her any further on the matter, instead they sat together while drawing, occasionally stealing glances in each-other's direction.

And hour of art, twenty minutes of tutor later they were on their way home. John and Greg had opted for the shorter walk home while Sherlock and Spencer took the longer walk so they could pick up some fags.

"So what did happen? If you don't mind me asking" Sherlock said as they walked around the corner from the school.

She sighed before speaking. "Well, I was twelve, I'd been living in England for three years and there was this guy. He was my brother's friend, they were on the same internship somewhere in the government and my brother had got pretty drunk, he was passed out. I came downstairs and we talked, about things and he kissed me, I was shocked, it was my first real kiss and he tried apologising for it but I kissed him. It didn't happen straight away, it was a slow process of texts and calls, but one night he offered to baby sit while my brother worked a night shift. We were kissing and things became pretty heavy, I suggested that we slow things down and he told me that he loved me. Of course I'd never been told that before, I didn't –" she corrected herself "still don't understand anything about love, but he said he loved me and it seemed like enough. We slept together that night and a few more times after that before my brother found out, he always seemed so disappointed in me but now I realised that it guilt that he hadn't seen it or stopped it sooner. His friend was shipped off somewhere, I don't know where exactly."

"wow" Sherlock managed, he was amazed that she had just opened up to him and wanted to return the favour. His voice was slightly colder than usual. "I was thirteen, a girl in my school started treating me like a real person instead of the 'freak'. She was nice to me, it only took a bottle of whisky and we were having sex in the local park, it lasted like three minutes. It wasn't something special or magical, it was two young kids getting down on some grass."

Spencer smiled at him as they pushed their way into the small corner shop. "What do you want Sherlock?" she asked, he was ready to disagree when she put her finger to his mouth. "You helped me with my stuff when I first arrived, you didn't have to but you did. You've been nice to me since I've arrive even though you didn't have to, seriously let me repay the favour.

"B&H silver" he replied slightly sulkily, she nodded and gestured towards the alcohol isle. He followed; together they picked up a litre bottle of vodka, whisky and four of bright coloured shots. "Are you having a party or something?" he asked with a grin when looking at the alcohol they had picked up.

"No but I'm thinking that this weekend I might have a few people over, we can play spin the bottle, truth or dare and stuff, just because the first week will be over." She explained as they headed over to the till. She handed the cashier her fake ID which was done to government standards.

"Why you in a school uniform?" the dumb cashier asked.

"I've just come from school, I'm a sixth former at St Bartholomew's down the road, my final year before uni." The cashier accepted this and packed up their bottles of booze "Four packs of 20 B&H silver please and two packs of Gold." The cashier obliged and she paid cash before they left.

Sherlock carried the alcohol back to her room for her and helped her put it in the fridge. "Here you go" she threw two packs of B&H silver at him with a smile on her face. "Enjoy those, could you mention to Greg and John about this weekend, I'm thinking Friday night."

"Sure" he said as he ducked out the room.


	5. Doctor Who

**Doctor Who**

Spencer breathed heavily, she had been for the last hour attempting to help Greg and John with their French projects. They had to deliver a presentation in French with the translations to English without consulting an online translator for help of pronunciation.

She had left them looking in a French dictionary while she read the novel that Madame Grey had given to her. The work was slightly harder to read than an English novel but just as enjoyable. John looked over his shoulder at her and smiled as he asked. "Spencer, could you come and check this for me? Please" She smiled as she got up, taking the paper off John and reading it out loud so that he would get an idea of the pronunciation. "Read it to me in English, then I can check it as I'm making the translation while reading the French." She asked

John obliged "There has been and always will be much discussion on the subject of war. This is because war has become part of our everyday lives, whether it is world war one, world two or the wars currently being fought in Afghanistan or Iraq, war is all around us. For this reason i want nothing more than to join the army and serve my time for my country. This has always been a dream of mine because my father was a captain in the army, I have however decided that it would be more helpful if i not only enlisted but became an army doctor, so I could help people."

She barely registered that he had stopped as she started "Il a été et sera toujours beaucoup de discussions sur le thème de la guerre. C'est parce que la guerre est devenue partie intégrante de notre vie quotidienne, que ce soit la première guerre mondiale, deux guerres mondiales, ou les guerres en cours combattu en Afghanistan ou en Irak, la guerre est partout autour de nous. Pour cette raison, je ne veux rien de plus que de rejoindre l'armée et servir mon temps pour mon pays. Cela a toujours été un rêve pour moi parce que mon père était capitaine dans l'armée, j'ai cependant décidé qu'il serait plus utile si je n'ai pas seulement enrôlé, mais est devenu un médecin de l'armée, pour que je puisse aider les gens." She paused, looking over the sheet of paper "your translation is quite correct, you are missing one or two accents but overall improving John."

John had to hide his happiness as he took the sheet of paper from her. Greg sighed loudly, very annoyed with the task. "I just want to be a police man, follow in my dad's footsteps and help people. I want to catch bad people and uphold the law – why is that so bloody difficult to say in French?" He lent back, pushing a hand through his hair.

"Je veux juste être un homme de la police, suivre les traces de mon père et aider les gens. Je veux prendre de mauvaises personnes et de faire respecter la loi." She translated for him out loud before writing it down for him. He gave her a look that said 'thank you so much' she smiled and settled back down on the sofa. "I know you love me and my French accent it sexy" she mocked.

Half an hour later they were all sat comfortably watching Doctor Who, the episode with David Tennant in 'The stolen earth'. It was half way through the first half of the two parter. Instead of squishing the three of them onto the bed, Spencer and John were on the bed while Greg sat on the floor with a pillow. Spencer was laying at the head of the bed with her legs across John while John sat upright against the wall, they could have all easily sat on the bed. The front door opening disturbed them from the tele briefly, they all turned to look at Sherlock.

"I thought you were doing your French projects" he said as he hung his coat up on a hook.

"Done" Spencer raised her voice "They took they liberty of asking for my help and finished early, now we are watching Doctor Who, care to join us?"

"To watch Doctor Who?" he questioned, it already obvious that he didn't watch the program.

"Yeah, come on" she sat up and patted the bed besides her, Sherlock was slightly hesitant but sat down between her and John. "You can have the pillow and I'll use you as a pillow" she said as she pushed the pillow between him and the wall, she then lent so that he head was on his shoulder. John gave a small glare before returning his eyes to the tele.

"You know that I have pillows on my bed" he whispered to her, not wanting to distract John and Greg any further from the tele.

"I know but it would have been rude to just take your stuff and this is just as comfy." She answered simply, her breath hot in his ear. "I know you don't watch Doctor Who but this is actually a good episode and if you try you might enjoy it." She linked her arm with his and looked at the tele.

Not twenty minutes later the loud echo of her phone pulled all their attention away from the tele. The song echoing as she attempted to grab the mobile from her pocket

_I always feel like somebodies watching me…_ The song played. "Sorry" she apologised grabbing the phone "I am going to have to answer this." She stood up from the bed, treading on the desk until she reached the window sill and sat with one leg dangling out.

"What do you want?" she snapped as she answered the phone.

"That's not a nice way to greet your brother, do you always speak to people on the phone like that?" Jonathon asked.

"Hello brother dear" she said mockingly "is that any better? And not I reserve this annoyed tone and hatred for you."

"I've had a call from your principle, something about banging another students head against a desk on your first day."

Spencer sighed "I have been expecting this call for three days, the boy in question was trying to proposition me about sex and I got annoyed, so yeah, his head met the table."

"That really isn't an appropriate way to deal with your problems" he scolded.

"No I don't suppose it is but then I haven't shipped him off the some god forsaken country without telling anyone have I?" she answered back. "How is Jason now a days, working hard? Good Tan? Dead?"

"Stop being so childish" he almost shouted. "That man was nothing but a child molester and you can thank my boss at the time for being so understanding of the circumstances and taking matters into his own hands."

"I will thank him over your dead body" she replied bitterly. "Anyway is there something that you wanted except to tell me off about that incident because I am very busy with homework."

"You are sitting on a windowsill while on the phone, you before that were watching Doctor Who, is that what they call homework now a days?" he said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"You fucking promised you government licking backside prick" she raised her voice slightly "You said that there would be no more CCTV, hidden cameras, back ground checks or bugs."

"Well I have to make sure that you're ok."

She interjected "-a phone call or text would make sure that I am ok, but not watching me….ohhh, you're having me followed again aren't you, paying others to give you reports." His silence was conformation enough. "You lying two-faced prick, I'll tell you what we'll do, you'll get rid of all the surveillance on me, and I mean all of it. You will stop back ground checking my friends and then we will have an adult conversation about this, until then you can take your scaled oversized backside back into the whole which you came, are we clear?" she snapped as she hung up the phone.

She pushed herself off the windowsill, closing the window and the curtains. She looked at the shocked/weirded out expressions of the others and gave a big grin. "Brothers, can't live with them, can't live without them watching your every move." She gave in explanation. "I'm kinda hungry and was thinking about getting something to eat, do you guys want something?" she changed the subject. "I was thinking about some chips."

John smiled "Only if you're sure" She nodded and he began to push himself up. "I'll go with you, don't want you going out alone."

Sherlock jumped up "It's fine John I'll go"

John glared at him "It's fine Sherlock, I'm going." He hissed slightly.

Sherlock picked up his coat and put it on. "Well there is hardly point of the three of us going, I need a cigarette so the walk will give me that opportunity. I'm sure that Spencer will want one as well, you despise smoking and as I said there really isn't any need for three of us to go, shall we?" he motioned towards the door. Spencer shot John an apologetic look before going out the door followed by Sherlock, she already had her keys phone and some money so there was no point stopping for a coat, they wouldn't be out that long.

As soon as they got outside the cold air brushed past her, she suddenly wished that he had put a coat on. Her jeans and light blue top were doing nothing to keep the wind out. Sherlock picked two cigarettes out of his pocket and a lighter, before shaking his coat off and handing it to her. She accepted it "thanks" she muttered as she put on the too big grey coat. She felt snug as a bug in the heavy material. He then passed her one of the cigarettes, lit his own and gave her the lighter, she lit it and put the lighter in her pocket as they began to walk.

"He likes you" Sherlock stated as he exhaled, the smoke dancing in the air. She gave him a slightly confused look and he elaborated. "John, and Greg too, they both like you."

"I'm very …flattered" she gave in response, in honest she had no reason to be flattered, she didn't want this to ruin her relationship with any of them.

Spencer took a drag from the cigarette and inhaled the fumes. Sherlock continued speaking as she did so. "If were honest I think most of the school are infatuated with you, even quite a lot of the girl, Irene Adler for one hasn't been able to take her eyes off you, talks about you quite a lot as well."

"Well that all very…flattering" she decided again. "But it wouldn't work with any of them, I'm bad news, always have been and I'd rather not bring any dramas into school." She said quickly, it was true, if there was one thing she knew it was that you kept your private life private especially in boarding school otherwise it spread quicker than the plague. "What about you?" she asked hopefully.

He gave a questioning look, his brows knitting slightly "me?"

She exhaled some spoke into his direction "Yes, you Sherlock Holmes. You're telling me that the whole school is infatuated with me but haven't mentioned how you feel about me. I'm just curious."

"I…I find you interesting and you are annoyingly easy to talk to, more so they John or my skull." She gave a slightly concerned look at the word skull but then remembered that John had shown her a skull earlier in their room, she smiled. "You are a very beautiful girl, impossibly beautiful, very sexy even if you don't want to be, your outgoing and confident, you flirt with me a lot and it drives John crazy but I don't care because I like it when you do. And you're right."

"I am, about what?" she asked in confusion, his whole speech making her want to sing at the top of her voice.

"You speaking French is very sexy" he explained, dropping the cigarette in his hands and closing the space between them. Their lips inches apart "and I've wanted to do this since I saw you outside Baker Street on your first day." He dropped his head down and pressed his lips against hers softly. She froze for a few seconds before relaxing, letting her lips mould into his as he pressed down with more pressure. He pulled away quickly, leaving the kiss chaste and making her want to scream in annoyance.

"That was…" she began searching for the correct words.

"You don't have to" he offered. "I know that it would be far too complicated, we both aren't looking for relationship and with John and Greg's feelings towards you it would make things…"

"-complicated" she finished for him. "I do like you though Sherlock, you caught my attention from the moment I arrive and when you deduced that stuff about me I wasn't angry about it, I was upset that you knew so much about me before I knew anything about you. Were only four days into term and already I like you, but we have a year, a whole year to figure things out."

He gave a small smile, his face only inches from hers. "A deal then, we take our time, we think about things and we talk to each other, to avoid rushing into something and ruining our friendship, we take each day one step at a time."

She nodded not exactly sure what to say at this point. "A year" she agreed.

They walked in relative silence to the chip shop, they brought four portions of chips and a large battered sausage to share. The mucked around on the way home, Sherlock refusing to let her have any of the sausage and when he did he would move it a she went to bite it. "You are such a prick. That is my sausage." She said childishly as they walked into 221B.

"I brought a battered sausage and said that Sherlock could have some if he makes sure to share with me" she scoffed as she handed Greg and John a portion of chips each. She resumed her position on the bed, Sherlock sitting next to her. "You better share Sherlock" she whispered as he took his place next to her.

"Why should I?" he asked, taking another bit of the batter sausage and resting it on his portion of chips.

She lowered her tone and leaned in to whisper "because if we ever happen Sherlock I am sure that you will want a blow job, and I can give good head" she whispered, flicking her tongue across his earlobe ever so slightly. He jerked slightly in surprise.

"Blackmail" he hissed.

"Oh yeah baby, black mail" she flicked her tongue across his ear again. "Imagine that on the head of your cock, imagine how good that would feel, then imagine it not happening because you refused to share."

"Fine" he said defeated, handing her the sausage, instead of taking it she bit it, letting him feed her.

"Thanks Locki" she responded louder, Greg turned slightly but went back to watching Doctor Who.


	6. Friday night

Friday Night

Spencer regarded herself in the mirror, suddenly happy with her choice of clothing. The black leather skater skirt with a studded belt and dark blue ripped top match perfectly, the top ended just where the skirt began. She had on matching blue socks and black studded heels. Her dark hair was straightened and falling around her ears slightly. She had put on some dark blue eye liner and black mascara along with some nude lipstick. The room was also tidy which was good considering she would be expecting guests any minute. The music she had been playing for the last hour was loud and vibrating the floor ever so softly.

She smiled at the knock on the door and opened it. Irene was stood with Molly and Sally behind her slightly. In Irene's manicured hands was a bottle of Malibu "come in" Spencer giggled slightly as she hugged each girl and let them into her room.

"You look amazing" she said to the three of them and it was true. Sally was wearing a turquoise skater dress with a gold chunky necklace and gold coloured heels, her curls hair down and makeup done perfectly. Molly, who was usually seen in her uniform or unflattering jumpers looked equally as good in a beige dress with black flowers on. Her heels nude to match the dress, makeup a similar colour scheme and brown hair down apart from the French plait by her ear. Irene looked by far the best out of the three, she was in a pair of leather shorts with a long sleeved flower patterned shirt. A chain around the collar, her eyes smoky and lips blood red, as usual.

"You can talk" Irene purred at her "You look like a glamorous rock chic, totally hot." She handed her the bottle of Malibu and smiled "I never like to turn up empty handed" she explained.

"Well thanks, I told the boys to come half an hour later so we had time to gossip and have some drinks before they arrived." She walked into the small kitchen and placed the Malibu on the side next to the glasses she had prepares. Four shots each, each a different colour in small plastic shot glasses, and a double vodka shot in a bigger plastic cup. "come on" she summoned them, they did the shots, followed by the vodka.

After having another drink, Malibu and lemonade, curtsey of Irene the girls settled on her bed to gossip, the conversation had varying topics, from who had slept with who in the school to who Jim Moriarty had slept with to Jim and Spencer's talk the other day. The girls had begun dancing when someone knocked on the door, she left the girls dancing while she opened it.

Sherlock was stood in a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tight black jeans. "Hey sexy" she hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear "I've been waiting for you." She let out a small giggle as she let him into the apartment and greeting both John and Greg. "You look great" she said as she hugged them, John first then Greg. John was in some slightly tighter jeans then usual and a black top. Greg some normal jeans and a grey checked shirt, she walked them into the kitchen. "If you want a drink you can help yourself, and if you want a fag I have some in my top draw, you can help yourself to those but be warned that is my underwear draw." She poured four of each coloured shots for them, downing hers quickly and continuing while they caught up. "I thought that we would just have some fun" she handed an unopened bottle of whisky to Sherlock. "Then we are of course playing truth or dare."

Irene called over to her "Spencer, come and dance with me." Her eyes were open wide and arms gesturing for her to join them.

"I will in a minute" she called back before turning her attention back to the boys. "Feel free to get completely and utterly trashed, I know I just might, I have enough alcohol here." Sherlock had opened the bottle of whisky and took a sip, she took the bottle from him and gulped at the amber liquid, ignoring the burn in her throat and handed the bottle to John.

She skipped back to the girls and joined in dancing with Irene holding tightly onto her hand as she did so, every so often they would grind up each other in time with the beat and drop to the floor in a 'slut drop' fashion.

"Truth or Dare time" Spencer shouted after an hour of pointless dancing and drinking, she turned the music down slightly and settled herself on her bed. Irene joined her on the bed with John, Sally on the desk chair while Greg, Sherlock and Molly were sharing the sofa. She looked over at Irene's wide grin and smiled "I'll go first and I pick Dare."

She let them discuss possible dares for a moment before Irene cleared her throat. "You have to demonstrate to us how you would seduce someone."

"Conditions - that it is someone that isn't involved in our game" she propositioned.

"Deal" Irene said with a hint of sadness "Shall we?" she motioned towards the door. They all left the room in search of the perfect target for her to seduce, they went outside with the cover of 'going for a fag'. "The next person that comes through the courtyard" Irene ordered as Sherlock, Greg and Spenser smoked.

Spencer cursed "you have got to be shitting me" at the sight of the first guy crossing the courtyard. Jim was walking towards the main road, in their direction, his face still slightly bruised. In a simple blue top, jeans and a leather jacket, Spencer dropped her cigarette and ran her hands through her hair. "Watch and learn" she said as she stalked off in the direction of Jim.

"Jim" she called to grab his attention, he turned to her with a small grin on his face.

"Spencer, isn't it a bit cold to be out dressed like that?" he gestured to her leather skirt and ripped top. "Not that I'm complaining."

Spencer laughed at this. "Well a few of us were having a few drinks to celebrate the first week being over but between you and me" she lent in closer to him so her chest was pressing softly against his arm "they're not the best company. Where are you going then?"

"For a drink with some associates of mine" he smiled at her.

"Would you like to get some dinner?" she asked, running her hand up his arm ever so gently.

He looked confused, his eyes watching the hand on his arm. "I'm not hungry." He said simply.

Spencer pushed her hair off her face "Good."

"Why. Would. I. want. Dinner. If. I. wasn't. hungry?" he questioned, each word separate.

She pushed herself closer to him and spoke slowly. "If this was the end of the world, if this was the last night, would you have dinner with me?"

Jim cocked his head slightly, his green eyes shining in the small lighting that the courtyard provided. "Dinner?" he questioned simply.

"I'm being delicate Mr Moriarty" she took a step closer to him so they were only inches apart and breathed. "Dinner?"

Jim lent down so his lips were grazing her ear as he whispered. "You can tell your friends that it worked, if this wasn't a dare I would already be in your bedroom. I would already be running my hands across your skin" he ran his knuckles across her arm "I would be kissing every part of you before taking you, slowly, we wouldn't want to rush it." He drew back quickly, dazing Spencer slightly. He picked a card out of his pocket and put it into her hand. "My number for when you change your mind and you will change your mind." He began to stroll away, hands in pockets, she watched him as he called back. "I expect a text so I can add your number to my phone, see you later Spencer." He walked out of the courtyard humming gleefully.

Spencer walked back over to the anxious group. Greg was the first to break the silence. "Well that was obviously successful but what did you say to him?"

"I asked him to dinner" she managed.

"And that works for you normally?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

Spencer saw a challenge and took a step towards him, her eyes fixed on his. "Dinner?" she asked.

Greg looked slightly confused but answered anyway. "I've already eaten."

"Me too" she smirked.

"Then why did you ask me to dinner?"

"If this Gregory Lestrade was the end of the world, and this was our last night, would you have dinner with me?" she asked, leaning in slightly.

Greg jerked back slightly, pulling his gaze away from hers. "Oh that is quite good." He commented, shaking her hand.

"I know" she replied coldly. "H knew it was a dare, gave me his card though" she showed them the card he had given her "asked me to text him for when I change my mind."

"And will you change your mind?" John asked anxiously from beside her, his hand reaching to stroke the back of his neck.

She ignored the question, not wanting to rule out being with Jim, he had a power thing which was quite interesting. "Molly, your turn" she stated with an evil smile on her face.

Molly's dare was to kiss the three boys, one a peck, one a snog and the other with tongues. She picked John, Greg then Sherlock surprisingly. Irene after was dared to kiss someone of the same sex, resulting in Irene and Spencer French kissing. Sally was subjected to licking whipped cream off Sherlock, much to her disappointment and Sherlock's. Greg had to make a phone call to his 'ex' asking for sex, which ended up with her shouting down the phone at him while the others laughed. John had to demonstrate how to give head on a beer bottle and Sherlock was made to lick John's neck and give him a hickey, much to Johns disappointment.

Spencer forfeited her truth question which was 'who out of the people would you like to sleep with' meaning that she had to spend the rest of the round without a top on. She was annoyed with this but eventually surrendered the top to Irene and sat in her black lace plunge bra. John was then dared to put ice in his underwear until it melted, Greg to French kiss molly for a minute, which was slightly messier than they expected. Irene asked for truth and got 'description of the time she had sex with Jim'. She was halfway through the story "…he was so controlling, liked to mark me by sucking at my skin, it was –"

Spencer interjected rudely "-he likes to give hickeys? That's really…possessive, like he wants everyone to see that you're his and you were ok with that?"

"Honey, the sex was amazing and I wasn't going to ruin it by complaining about a few bruises." She answered honestly.

"Where did he mark you then?" Spencer asked out of curiosity, she had never allowed someone to mark her quite so possessively and was intrigued.

"Across my collar bone, neck, the inside of my thigh." She said quite simply. "Have you never been given a hickey?" she asked with a tone of surprise in her voice.

"No" Spencer shook her head. "Why would I want someone marking me? Plus I'm normally the dominant one during sex so it's never a problem."

"You're the dominant one?" John asked, choking slightly on the drink in his hand.

"Yeah" Spencer smiled "I like having control in those situations and I have yet to be with someone that has been able to take that control from me." She winked.

The truth and dares game kind of dispersed after that, resulting in a lot of dancing, more drinking and separate conversations.

John and Greg were talking to Sally about something while Molly and Irene were dancing. Sherlock was in the kitchen pouring himself a drink when Spencer approached, he noticed and poured her a drink as well. "Thanks" she said as he handed her the cup. She leant on the counter next to him. "You should go talk to Molly" she suggested, taking a sip from her drink.

"Why?" Sherlock asked in his normal manner, he gave her a questioning look.

"Because she is head over heels in love with you" she said quietly. "That kiss earlier was a dream come true for her."

"Not interested" he said coldly. "She is looking for a relationship that I am just not able to give to her." Spencer's eyes stung as he spoke, she blinked hoping that it would stop the sad look in her eyes. Sherlock noticed and turned his body around to block her from seeing the others. "I'm not able to give HER a relationship but for you I would gladly try."

"You didn't have to say that" Spencer managed. Her hand tightening around the glass slightly "you don't have to change who you are for me, just like I don't have to for you. A relationship is a lot of ask of anyone, so as decided we take it slow."

Sherlock simply nodded before they slipped back into the dancing and conversations. At Twelve people had begun to grow tired and wanted to avoid having a massive hangover, Greg walked the girls back to the dorm, Sherlock and John started to tidy some of the mess in the room. Spencer came out of the bathroom smiling, her worn clothes in the hamper and replaced with a tight vest top that stopped just above the lace of her black thong. "You didn't have to clean" she said, they both turned to look at her, slightly shocked with her lack of clothing. John's face reddened slightly as she explained "just getting ready for bed."

"Yeah we – we should probably go" John managed, his breath slightly heavier than usual.

They both slipped out of the room quickly, Spencer slipped into her bed, closing her eyes and thinking of Sherlock.


	7. Science project

Science Project

Gregory Lestrade and John Watson had refused to partner with Sherlock when their science teacher had set them the task of partnering up for the year, starting with a homework project. Spencer didn't understand why they wouldn't want to partner with him, he was very smart and good at science, so they partnered up.

That was until she was helping with an experiment in 221B and the whole thing caught on fire. They had cursed and tried to put it out without much success, instead Spencer had thrown the whole thing in the shower, successfully soaking not only the experiment but them as well.

"You didn't have to ruin the whole experiment" Sherlock moaned as he stepped out of the shower, his clothes sticking to his body.

"And you didn't have to set it on fire" she responded, accepting his hand as she stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel from the rack and began to dab at her hair before wrapping it around her body and pulling her wet clothes off underneath it. The jean and top a wet pile, Sherlock mimicked this as she stepped into the bedroom.

"I didn't set it on fire" he answered back. The door opened, Greg and John walked in with confused looks at the sight of Spencer in nothing but a towel. Their shock evident when Sherlock stepped out of the bathroom in the same attire.

"You didn't exactly try and stop it though" she said.

"I was about to get the fire extinguisher when you picked it up and put it in the shower. Thanks for that by the way." He scoffed, running a hand through his wet curls.

"My pleasure" she replied, sitting on the desk chair and pulling the towel to make sure it covered her properly. "I don't like fire ok, I panicked and that seemed like the most logical idea at the time." She turned her attention to Greg and John who had paused in the doorway. "I see why you didn't want to partner with him now, the genius is bloody mad!"

"I heard that" Sherlock snapped as he grabbed himself some new clothes to wear.

"You were meant to" she shot back.

"Alright children, calm down" John said as he sat on the sofa, followed by Greg. "why don't you like fire?"

"My parents died in a fire" she said sombrely. She added "Sherlock give me something to wear so we can finish this damn project."

Sherlock threw over a pair of blue boxers and a band top not even bothering to ask why she didn't go home and change into some of her own clothes. She slipped on the boxer shorts under the towel and pulled the top on before taking the towel off and throwing it at Sherlock's head.

"Your parents died in a fire?" John asked as clarification.

"Yeah" she replied "Well technically it was murder but they never found the person responsible." She shrugged it off like she was stating that she had eaten a ham sandwich for lunch.

Both Greg and John were about to say something when there was a knock at the door. "Mycroft" Sherlock muttered before opening the door. "Go away." He said to the man's face.

"Sherlock" the voice said "there is no need to be so rude, I'm just popping in to say hello." The man stepped past Sherlock. Automatically Spencer could see they were related because of their sharp cheekbones and similar height. He was dressed in a dark brown three piece suit, holding an umbrella and grinning at her. His brown hair pushed off his face.

"No you're not, you are here to meet Spencer." Sherlock said quickly, the towel on his hips swishing as he moved.

"Pleasure" Spencer said as she stood to shake his hand. "Spencer Valentine, you must be Sherlock's brother."

"John, Gregory" he regarded the boys who nodded in greeting before turning his attention back to her. "Mycroft Holmes but I doubt Sherlock has told you anything about me."

"Why would I?" Sherlock snapped as he ducked into the bathroom to change.

"Your right, he hasn't told me anything about you Mister Holmes but I notice from the way he treats you that you are his older brother, similar to the way I speak to my own brother. You work in the government right?" she asked rhetorically. "I'm not a genius like you or your brother but I can see the similarities between you and my brother so you must work in the government."

Mycroft smiled "Quite. I know your brother, Jonathon Valentine. A good man who is very good at his job."

Spencer sat down on Sherlock's bed instead of the chair. "You wanted to meet me, see what my relationship with your brother is. I assure you that we are just friends."

Mycroft's face was alive with a smug grin as he sat on the desk chair. "And you kiss all of your friends? Wear their clothes? And come out of a shower with them?"

"Only the really lucky ones" she joked. "Well first of all lets clear this up for the sake of you" she gestured towards the shocked looking Greg and John. "We kissed once, kind of an experiment, he kissed me first may we add, I am wearing his clothes because I want to finish our science project before the end of the night and the shower was my attempt at putting out a fire."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "You have quite a fear of fire, so I am told –" He was cut off by Sherlock coming out of the bathroom, now dressed in a plain top and tight jeans. He rolled his eyes at the sight of his brother and sat on his bed next to Spencer. He continued "nine weren't you? Stuck in a burning house, quite traumatic if your notes are anything to go by.

Spencer took a deep breath, she was ready to burst with anger. Instead she spoke calmly "I was lucky I got out uninjured, so a few bad dreams are hardly a price to pay for that. I'm more interested in the fact that you are obviously quite concerned about me and my influence on Sherlock, let me reassure you that whatever bad habits or trouble I get into this year, I will not involve him."

"Am I supposed to take your word for this?"

"Yes." She hesitated before continuing in French, knowing that he would be able to understand and only Sherlock would be able to pick up bits of the conversation. "Quand je vous donne ma parole Monsieur Holmes, je vous donne la parole de ma famille. Mais petit ou cassé que nous soyons, je soutiendrai certaines traditions et je ne vais pas casser mon mot à vous. La mort de mes parents me hante de plus de manières que vous pouvez imaginer, je rêve constamment sur le feu et de la chaleur jusqu'à ce que je crois que je suis encore une fois pris au piège dans les flammes. Il ne m'a pas donné le meilleur départ dans la vie, j'ai eu de nombreuses occasions de me montrer mieux qu'une simple victime, j'ai lamentablement échoué jusqu'à présent. Je fais de mon mieux, ton frère, même si vous l'homme croyez pas que c'est une influence incroyable sur moi, il me fait sentir que je dois quelque chose de mieux pour." (translation - When i give you my word Mister Holmes, i am giving you the word of my family. However small or broken we may be, i uphold certain traditions and i will not break my word to you. The death of my parents haunts me in more ways that you can imagine, i constantly dream about the fires and heat until i believe that i am once again trapped in the flames. It hasnt given me the best start in life, i had many opportunities to prove myself better than a simple victim, i have failed miserably up to now. I am doing my best, your brother, although you man not believe it is an incredible influence on me, he makes me feel like i have something to be better for)

Mycroft mouth had turned up in the corners revealing a small satisfied smile. "I believe you Miss Valentine, I will take your word on the matter."

"Merci" she said quickly.

"Sait-il que vous vous sentez de cette façon pour lui?" Mycroft asked raising an eyebrow. (translation- does he know that you feel this way for him?)

Spencer gave a brisk nod. "Il sait seulement que je l'aime, comme il me le fait, il sait aussi que je ne cherche pas à le changer ou d'une relation. Il est même ne cherche pas une relation, je sais seulement que dans un petit nombre de fois que je suis venu à s'occuper beaucoup de choses sur votre frère, plus je pense que c'est nécessaire. Rassurez-vous, je n'aurais jamais intentionnellement blesser et ne veulent ce qui est mieux, si cela signifie rester loin de lui, alors je le ferais sans hésiter, mais je crains que nous sommes déjà dépassé ce stade." (translation - He knows only that i like him, as he does me, he also knows that i am not seeking to change him or a relationship. He is similarly not seeking a relationship, i only know that within a small amount of time i have come to care a great deal about your brother, more than i think is necessary. Rest assured i would never intentionally hurt him and only want what is best, if that means staying away from him then i would do it in a heartbeat, but i fear we are already past that stage.)

"Quite" Mycroft said, pronouncing the 'T' harshly. "I like this one Sherlock, she's different, try not to screw it up." He said as he waltzed out the room. "I'll be seeing you." He called back as the door closed.

"What did you say to him?" John asked, obviously eager to understand how she had got a compliment from Mycroft in their first meeting.

"The truth, no more no less." She replied. "You heard him Sherlock, don't screw it up." She joked, nudging him with her shoulder.

Sherlock lent down and whispered. "I speak French, your speech was touching." Spencer ducked her head to hide her blush.


End file.
